


Apologia

by jiigli



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, M/M, Making Out, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiigli/pseuds/jiigli
Summary: “You aren’t allowed to lumber in here all bloody and attractive three months after yelling at me on a mountain, smile at me, and offer me wine like nothing happened!”In which Geralt makes a very good apology and Jaskier thinks about accepting.(Post Episode 6: Rare Species)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 871





	Apologia

Geralt had been expecting this since he had opened the inn door and found him perched on the bar, hand ready to strum an opening chord.

Faced with the raging storm outside and Jaskier, Geralt had briefly considered the storm. It was not exactly how Geralt had hoped their next meeting would be.

Surprisingly, Jaskier had managed to not quite fall off the bar when he saw spotted him in the doorway. But his hand had slipped and jangled against the lute strings in a way that meant he had not expected to see him either.

Geralt had skipped right to the part where he went to his room for a bath and a jug of wine once Jaskier had started very pointedly singing “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher” at him. He wasn’t going to sit around while Jaskier twisted the song to make it sound like he was a two-mark harlot.

Instead, he’d washed the blood out of his hair, drank half the jug of wine, and picked at a plate of mediocre meat pies while he waited for the real storm to hit.

Jaskier burst through the door of his room right on time, “You aren’t allowed to do this to me!”

He ignored him and finished pouring himself another glass of wine. He tipped the jug at Jaskier, “Hello, Jaskier. Wine?”

The bard growled and stalked over to him. He poked Geralt in the chest with an accusatory finger but took the offered jug.

“Don’t you ‘Hello’ me, Geralt!”

Jaskier was a little drunk. Geralt could smell it on him. He could smell the other things too, the things he was just realizing that he had missed. Now that they weren’t in a crowded bar, he could smell Jaskier’s scent, sweat and beer and always something floral underneath.

He couldn’t help but smile but this only seemed to make Jaskier angrier as he was still yelling between sips of wine.

“You aren’t allowed to lumber in here all bloody and attractive three months after yelling at me on a mountain, smile at me, and offer me wine like nothing happened!”

Jaskier’s finger poked him in the chest again.

“You think that you can just sneak off to your rooms without even a ‘Hmm’ in my direction? Without even given me the chance to say ‘Hello Geralt, fuck off, Geralt’ as soon as I see you? That you can’t even give me a ‘Sorry, Jaskier, I’m an emotionally stunted Witcher that is incredibly rude to his friends’?”

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier’s jaw twitched and he waggled a finger in front of Geralt’s face. It was likely meant to be threatening but it looked more like a small child shaming a dog for stealing a scrap. Geralt knew better than to smile again.

Jaskier whined, “No, you don’t get to ‘Jaskier’ me like you didn’t tell me that I’m some curse upon your life. That I’m the source of all your problems and you never want to see me again.”

It was funny how that made Geralt’s mouth want to twitch upwards again. He didn’t know why but all the little ways that Jaskier was mad when he wasn’t really mad were endearing.

Jaskier wasn’t close to being done. He had started pacing while he babbled, “Say something, anything. Say ‘Jaskier, I’ve missed you’. Say ‘Jaskier, my dearest friend, I have been such an ass and I was incredibly horribly mean to you. Let me make it up to you by—”

“I was cruel to you,” Geralt cut into the rambling. He had almost forgotten that talking to Jaskier was often like trying to dodge a volley of arrows.

“That’s a good start. Please keep going,” he had stopped pacing to stare at Geralt.

“Hmm.”

“Don’t you dare ‘hmm’ me in the middle of what I hope is going to be a very good apology.”

Geralt sighed. He was very not good at this.

“I was cruel to you,” he repeated, “And that was unfair.”

Jaskier, in the most surprising part of this evening so far, stayed quiet. He watched him through narrowed eyes.

“I do not like feeling like I have no choices,” Geralt stated.

Jaskier snorted but stayed quiet.

“In that moment, you were the easiest to blame for that feeling,” he said, “It was wrong of me to take that out on you.”

There was a few moments of quiet as Jaskier seemed to think, actually think, rather than letting words spill out of him until he got to a coherent thought.

“It really annoys me that that was a very good apology.”

“I worked on it.”

“You what?” Jaskier screeched, “You worked on it? You worked on it? Geralt of Rivia worked on an apology. Geralt of fucking Rivia thought about an apol—”

Geralt kissed him. It was cheating but he knew from experience that it was also one of the fastest ways to shut Jaskier up. It hadn’t taken long for him to realize that traveling with Jaskier meant finding ways to make him be quiet and that some of those ways involved sex.

“Oh, so you just think you can seduce me with your manly wiles into accepti—”

He kissed him harder. This time Jaskier gave in and melted underneath him, hands tangling in Geralt’s hair to pull him closer.

It was so needy. Jaskier always pressed himself against him like he had been starving and Geralt was a meat pie. He had forgotten how it woke the beast in him. It made him want to tear off all the bard’s clothes and fuck him until they both were panting and spent.

Geralt didn’t even notice that he had started growling into the other man’s mouth.

Jaskier pulled back to pant at him, “I am thinking about graciously accepting your apology.”

He swept Jaskier up and deposited him on the bed.

The rest of his plan for this apology involved them fucking until Jaskier went silent in bliss and pleasure.

Jaskier yelped at being tossed onto the bed, “Geralt!”

Geralt stripped him of his clothes leaving kisses and marks where he revealed the bard’s pale skin. Jaskier wound his hands in Geralt’s hair and kept up a stream of consciousness narration.

“Oh, Geralt, don’t stop. Put your big hands all over me. Touch me. I’ve fucking missed you, I’ve missed this, I missed your skin and your hair and your dumb beautiful eyes and I want your cock and your ass and—”

“Jaskier.”

“Yes, oh beautiful stupid idiot Geralt?” he whined.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” came Jaskier’s hissed challenge.

And Geralt did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Witcher fandom! I deeply love a Jaskier and Geralt bitchy romance and I woke up with this scene in my head after spending yesterday consuming Witcher media.
> 
> Also, it is EXTREMELY fun to write Jaskier. Highly recommend everyone do it for fun.


End file.
